(innocent)Touch
by Girlblunder
Summary: AU RedQueen. Mostly fluffy one shot. Regina Mills accidentally hires a professional cuddler.


**A/N**: Written for the Red Queen Week's Valentines Day Extravaganza. This fluffy one shot proves, yet again, that I suck at brevity.

* * *

The lights were dim in the lobby of the converted apartment building, the cars passing by only once a very long while. It wasn't that late, but most people were settled in at home at this time on a week night. A lone security guard was stationed at the front desk, though he was clearly fit and his eyes were sharp as he observed the monitors and door.

In the upmost part of the building was an impressively decorated apartment with a lone occupant. Normally said occupant would be ensconced in the elegantly appointed office until exhaustion was ready to claim her, but tonight was different from most nights.

Regina paced in her kitchen as she considered her situation. When she'd made the appointment it had been in a fit of...well, she wasn't sure exactly. If anyone knew she'd never hear the end of it, especially from her mother.

She could imagine the disdainful look with the barest hint of pity. _"Honestly Regina, who pays someone to _cuddle_? It's not only sad, but pathetic."_

Her jaw clenched at the mental scolding, and she knew that her mother would be right. She felt sad and pathetic having gone through with the call earlier in the day.

Her pacing continued as she combed a restless hand through her short locks. She'd seen an article while checking through one of her email accounts, and had curiously clicked through while waiting on an international call. She'd been inexplicably fascinated at the concept, and there had been some very helpful links at the bottom.

The call had been spontaneous, and even now she wasn't sure what had come over her. The concept had seemed so perfect.

The voice she'd interacted with had been warm and practical, as if the appointments made were for routine things like a physical or dental exam. She'd only called to make some casual inquiries, but by the end of the call she couldn't even remember what she'd said.

Later as she'd been on the international call, her phone had beeped to let her know she'd received a voicemail while on the line. She'd ignored it at the time, but she'd checked her messages as soon as she was able; Mother hated it when her messages were ignored. Regina had been startled to hear the same warm, polite voice she'd spoken with earlier confirming the time and place, as well as the rules of the arranged meeting.

Regina had felt fear grow in her. It wasn't the appointment per se, although she did find the idea rather intimidating in reality, but the fact that she had no recollection about the conversation she'd held not even an hour prior.

She'd warred with herself for some time. As quitting time came and went and she finally arrived at home, she still hadn't called to cancel. Perhaps, just once, she could try it. No one had to know. Will, the security guard down at the front desk, was a nice man who respected her. He would never jeopardize his job with a wife and new child to support.

Her brows raised in surprise, and she scurried to find her phone. The call connected almost immediately, and she was puzzled. "Hello?"

There was a startled pause. "_Oh, Miss Mills, what a surprise! I was about to call you. There's a young woman here tha-"_

Heat flushed Regina's cheeks at her timing, and she hurried to cut Will off. "Yes, that's right. I'm expecting her. Just sign her in as Guest, please."

There was another pause before Will's respectful voice returned. For security purposes most people were required to sign in with the legal name on their driver's license. It helped if you owned the building, however. "_Yes, of course Miss Mills. She should be up within a matter of minutes._"

"Thank you Will," Regina enunciated carefully, grateful at the security guard's discretion. She made a mental note to consider a special bonus for him at the end of the year.

She hung up, biting her lower lip nervously. She looked down at herself, startled to realize she hadn't changed out of her work clothes. Her heels clicked as she hurried to the mirror. She'd intended to shower in preparation for her evening, but that was out of the question for the time being.

She straightened her already immaculate grey skirt, and re-buttoned one of the buttons on her white egyptian cotton shirt. She hesitated a moment and unbuttoned it again so that the hint of her white lace camisole could be seen again. There was no reason to pretend modesty at this point, she reminded herself.

A tone sounded from the panel near her front door to alert her that the elevator had stopped on her floor. She combed a hand through her hair one last time and straightened her shoulders, determined to maintain control of the situation.

The sound of her heels echoed in the large space, and she opened the door after a quick glance at the security panel revealed a lanky young woman approaching her door.

Regina took her time admiring the long frame of the brunette woman. Dark jeggings hugged the slender legs in a becoming fashion, the asymmetrical hem of a white and blue striped off the shoulder shirt revealing the strap of a halter top. Dark hair was loose, the waves and gentle curls showing just a hint of crimson. Sparkling grey-green eyes were focused on her, a small smirk curling the young woman's full lips.

"Do I pass muster?" the newcomer offered in a playful voice.

The businesswoman's lips twitched. "I suppose you'll do."

The dry tone made Ruby's brows arch as the imposing woman stepped back to allow her into the apartment. A less than charitable thought flitted through her mind, but she shook it away before it could settle. She wasn't here to judge her client, only provide a service.

The door shut behind them, and she was led into a richly decorated living area. There was a thick off-white carpet in the middle of the dark wood flooring, an elegant coffee table placed amidst the cozy looking over-stuffed sofa and armchairs.

It was different than she'd expected from the woman's demeanor, and she mentally gave the woman a thumb's up for not going for an ultra modern look in the old building. She always thought decor like that was such a crime to the gracious charm of well-renovated places.

She retrieved a slim card from her messenger bag, her eyes skimming through the information. "So, you must be Regina Mills?" At the nod she received, she continued. "You requested a full night's service, correct?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably where she stood, hesitant but not wanting to show it. "Yes."

Ruby bit at her lip to suppress a smile. Normally she would introduce herself in a more friendly manner, but she couldn't help wanting to gently needle the obviously uncomfortable woman just a little. "This is the first time you've used In Touch?"

A manicured hand rose to rest protectively over a slightly rounded middle. Regina cleared her throat and adjusted her posture. "Yes."

The lanky woman began to feel bad, and decided it was time for the kid gloves. She tucked the card back into her bag and pulled the bag's strap off and over her shoulder to set the taupe canvas down alongside the sofa. Her body relaxed as she went into full comfort mode.

"Hello Regina Mills, my name is Ruby Lucas." She held out her hand, keeping her body language open and relaxed.

The slight lines around the shorter woman's mouth eased, and Regina lifted the hand covering her waist to meet the one still extended in welcome. She regained some of her confidence as they exchanged the handshake, enjoying the warm softness of the other woman's palm. The grip was firm, but not overly so, and she felt a little better about her night.

"Miss Lucas," Regina tried the name out as the handshake ended. "I'm afraid I've never done anything like this, so I'm not really certain about the protocol."

Ruby's lips parted to respond, visibly hesitating a moment. "Please call me Ruby. May I call you Regina?" She figured the sophisticated woman preferred a at least a modicum of manners to maintain a semblance of control.

A small smile grew on her client's face, and Ruby mentally patted herself on the back.

"Yes, you may." Regina's brown eyes glinted in pleasure, her head angling curiously as she waited for the young woman to continue.

Ruby inhaled carefully through her nose, blinking once to stay focused. Now that her client didn't look like she'd been sucking on a lemon for the last hour, the relaxed features showcased an openness Ruby really shouldn't find that appealing. "Regina," she began as she tilted her head toward the sofa in a silent question.

Regina nodded absentmindedly, her eyes watching as the tall woman sat on the middle cushion, one arm along the back and crossing her legs at the ankle.

"There _is_ no protocol for this. As it is, we're kind of throwing tradition out the window. A lot of people scoff at what I do, but there really is nothing wrong with it. Life is so complicated and there's no reason why people like yourself, who live busy lives, should be deprived of a basic human need," Ruby made sure to keep her face open, but not overly kind. Those looks could be mistaken for pity, and she knew that pity was not what the woman in front of her wanted.

Brown eyes glinted knowingly. "You've been doing this for a while."

Pale hands rose into the air with a shrug, the smile on Ruby's face steady. "You'd be surprised with how many people actually use In Touch and other similar services."

"Do you get many female clients?" Curiosity was replacing the nervousness Regina had been feeling as they conversed, and she was glad to be rid of the anxious feeling.

"I will admit the majority of clients are male, but I've definitely personally seen a number of women." Ruby maintained a pleasant, slightly playful tone as she spoke.

Regina perched on the cushion next to her guest, settling back after a moment and crossing her legs at the knee.

Ruby had to forcibly jerk her eyes away from the curve of the feminine calf, though her gaze trailed down the delicate ankles to admire the stilettos before she succeeded.

The sharply attired woman was having difficulty not focusing on the warmth of the arm behind her, and missed the look entirely. "That makes me feel a little better," she admitted.

A warning was at the tip of Ruby's tongue, but as she observed the tightly wound woman relax more in her presence, she knew that the only thing the warning would do was put the woman back on guard. She could already tell that Regina wouldn't be problem - she seemed the type that lived by the rule book.

"Good. I want you to be able to relax with me, or our night together won't be very pleasant." She felt Regina stiffen a little, and she subtly moved so her arm was curved into more contact with Regina's back and shoulders.

"You've had unpleasant nights?" Regina bit lightly at the inside of her cheek, concerned that she would fall into this category.

Ruby's hand brushed lightly at a stiff shoulder. "A few here and there, but every single one of them was with a guy." She was glad to be able to relay this honestly, and felt Regina immediately soften again.

"Ah, I can imagine what made it so unpleasant," Regina's lips twitched in amusement. She watched as the lanky young woman's professional demeanor cracked a little, but the sight only pleased her.

A snicker escaped Ruby before she could stifle it, but Regina didn't seem unhappy with her slip. "You would be imagining correctly. It's just another reason to love getting a call from a female client."

Dark umber eyes wandered over to the clock. "Well, it is getting rather late and I want to shower before bed, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just let me know where I can get ready," she gestured to where her bag rested on the ground.

"The master bathroom is near the loft just upstairs, but there's a guest bathroom down here you can use." Regina examined Ruby's serene expression for any sign of protest. There was none, so she stood to lead the way.

Ruby ducked down to collect her bag, pleased that she and Regina seemed to be getting along well enough. They arrived at the door to the guest bathroom, and Ruby stepped through the open doorway with a grin. Regina offered her a nervous smile before departing.

* * *

It only took Ruby a few moments to change and get comfortable, but she was unsure how long Regina would take in the shower. She grabbed her bag and wandered back into the living area, pulling out her smartphone and earbuds to relax to some music while she waited.

She only put one earbud in so she could hear if Regina called, and relaxed back into the couch. She shuffled through her playlists with a hum. She'd been in a soul mood lately, and selected one of her favorite playlists with a smile.

She was on her fifth song when the gentle clearing of a throat caught her attention, and a glance up made her catch her breath. Ruby had donned a pair of soft red flannel bottoms and stripped down to her white cotton halter top, but the way the satin slid over Regina's skin made her a little envious - of Regina or the fabric itself, she wasn't sure.

Regina looked nervous in the satin cream halter top and long pants set, her robe open and doing a poor job of hiding her figure.

A dark brow rose at Ruby's reaction, and Regina relaxed a little. She wasn't normally so out of sorts, but the circumstances were far more personal than usual. She could handle someone finding her attractive, she dealt with the lingering looks of her male coworkers day in and day out.

"Are you ready, dear?" Regina husked to bring the younger woman out of whatever thoughts she'd gotten lost in while taking in Regina's pajamas.

Ruby offered her a grin as she turned her music off and put her phone away. "Definitely. So, do you know how you want to do this?"

They began ascending the winding steps and Regina didn't immediately respond. The younger woman found her reticence endearing. "I'll take that as a no. How do you usually fall asleep?"

The duo halted before a large king sized bed, and Ruby tried to hide her admiration. If she had a bed like that she would spend most of her time there.

"I usually fall asleep on my left side," Regina admitted in a halting voice.

"Ah, perfect. So if you like we can spoon, you can hold me, or I can hold you." Ruby laid her hand gently on the shorter woman's shoulder, getting Regina's attention. "All you have to do is tell me what you want. There's no judgement, I promise you."

White teeth bit at a full lower lip as Regina debated internally. "I don't have a problem finding partners for the...physical, you understand? I just don't have time to worry about a new relationship, and now really isn't a good time at the company to begin dating."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Ruby offered a wink. "You're a beautiful woman, I know there's no way you have problems finding a date."

Regina laughed at the open flirtation and relaxed. "You're good at this." Brown eyes narrowed playfully. "I bet you say that to everyone."

Ruby's lips twitched into a large grin. "I might say it to a number of my female clients, but that doesn't make it any less true. Especially not in your case."

Another laugh escaped Regina, the corners of her mouth determined to remain tilted up as she interacted with Ruby. "Well, I'm relaxed again so you can stop." Regina's smile dimmed a little as she shot Ruby a sincere look. "I think I'd like for you to spoon me. I miss being held."

"Well alright then," Ruby's head bobbed happily and she executed an impish bow. "Ladies first."

The shorter woman felt pleased as she removed her robe and set it to rest on an upholstered chair on the other side of her nightstand. It took her a few moments to crawl under the covers and get herself settled, and Ruby waited patiently.

"Alright," Regina encouraged softly, her head angled so she could observe the standing woman.

Green eyes absorbed the beautiful woman lying invitingly on the comfortable bed. _I love my job on nights like tonight_, she thought with a smile as she slid under the covers and moved closer to Regina.

She stopped a few inches away from her client's back, not missing the stiffness of the woman's spine. "Are you ready?"

Regina took a breath, trying to silence all the voices in her head shouting at her for going through with this. "Yes."

The word was sharp, and Ruby was aware that Regina was internally struggling with something.

"Relax, Regina," she let her hand brush softly against the skin of an exposed arm. "It's just you and me here, and I promise you this will remain private."

She observed as Regina gave a wooden nod, and she frowned. "Would you like to talk first?"

The uncomfortable woman instinctively turned so she was on her back. "Talk?" There was a furrow on her brow.

"Yeah, talk." Regina still seemed hesitant. "A lot of clients like to talk, some don't. Sometimes they want to have pillow fights. Once I was asked to have a tickle fight. She was a nice lady that I'd seen a few times so I didn't see a problem with it."

A surprise laugh escaped Regina before she could help it. "All of that seems...well I guess a bit silly to me. I wouldn't even know what to talk about."

Ruby turned so she could rest on her back, not wanting Regina to feel like she was being closely watched. "Whatever you like. Something that relaxes you. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I don't really have time for anything other than work these days," Regina admitted grudgingly.

"No? That's a shame. I'm guessing that wasn't always the case though, was it?" Ruby prodded gently.

Regina shot a side glance at the woman next to her, relieved that the green eyes were facing the ceiling. "I used to love music and dancing. Nothing special, really. Mother had me take dance lessons when I was younger, but after a few years she thought I was getting a little too close to one of the younger dance instructors and canceled my enrollment in the classes."

"What kind of dancing?" Ruby decided to ignore the obvious question, though she was curious about the mysterious dance instructor.

A corner of Regina's lips curled up reflexively. "All sorts. Mother preferred I learned the formal ballroom dances, but I was able to talk the instructors into teaching me everything they could. I loved nearly all of the early to mid twentieth century fad dances most. The music is so..."

Ruby watched as the woman was lost in thought, the hint of a smile showing in a corner of Regina's lips. She didn't want to disrupt the pleasant reverie given how relaxed the stiff woman now seemed, so she remained silent for a short time.

"I agree. I'm kind of a music hound, and there are few types of music I don't enjoy. There's something special about the classics though," Ruby's voice sounded a little wistful.

There was a beat of silence as Regina blinked and remembered she wasn't alone. She stiffened only slightly before relaxing again. She hesitated. "Have you heard of Postmodern Jukebox?"

"Are you kidding? I don't always love what they do, but I never hesitate to check any of their new songs out. I love that they showcase different singers and styles." Green eyes slid a quick side glance at her bed companion before reverting back to the ceiling.

"I have to admit I don't care for most modern music. It might make me sound insufferably old, but I've found that their renditions of the popular pop tunes are far more palatable than the originals I've heard. There are some good songs out and about, and of course there are times when I can just unplug and bob my head along to something on the radio, but overall I'd rather listen to songs from decades ago."

Amusement flickered on Ruby's face as the older woman's hands move animatedly while she spoke, but the younger woman shifted her expression to something neutral when Regina turned to look at her again.

"I have no idea what I was thinking when I didn't cancel this appointment, this is ridiculous." Regina's head shook from side to side.

Ruby shifted so her weight was resting on her elbow and she was half sitting up. She eyed the frowning woman for a moment. "You haven't even really tried it yet." When Regina shot her a displeased look, she continued. "It doesn't matter to me if you want me to leave or not, but that I'm here says something Regina. You wanted this. Either way, I'll be paid for my time so you might as well at least try it a little before you send me away."

She extended a hand slowly, waiting to see if the supine woman would object to the movement. A smile threatened to break from her face when Regina didn't move. Her fingers made contact with the soft olive skin, and she settled her hand around the unmoving arm.

Regina focused hard on keeping her breathing even. It had been a long time since she'd been touched just for the sake of a comforting contact - so long that she couldn't even remember when the last time _was_.

Now Ruby let her smile peek out, her thumb brushing softly on Regina's arm. She began to scoot minutely closer, not embracing Regina, but just letting her front press gently into Regina's side for full contact. She eased her head down she was resting right next to the quiet businesswoman.

The silence lingered, and she went with her instincts. Her hand moved carefully to entwine her fingers with Regina's, half-expecting to be yelled at.

Warmth grew in Regina's chest as the contact solidified and her breath caught. She hadn't held hands with anyone since her father had died. Daddy had always brushed off her complaints with a smile, saying that she would always be his little girl. She missed him terribly.

She swallowed hard and rolled onto her side, bringing the long arm carefully with her.

A happy sigh escaped Ruby as she curled her long body around the petite frame before her. It took them a few moments to completely settle, but once they did it was Regina's turn to sigh.

"You're good at your job," Regina admitted wryly. She smiled when she felt Ruby's chest bouncing with mirth. The feeling of the woman's amusement vibrating against her back was comforting.

"I like cuddling," Ruby admitted. "Especially when I get good clients like you. Normally home visits are pretty restricted, but I guess the quick check they did on you impressed someone. You'd be surprised how many people think this is a front for prostitution."

"Mm," Regina hummed noncommittally. "Well there are plenty of those businesses with various fronts, or so I'm told. It's not completely out of the realm of possibility. The reviews of your company seemed reputable though. Have you had many problems? You're an attractive young woman."

The tone was matter of fact, and Ruby was both oddly pleased and a little disappointed in the almost bored observation.

"There's been a few small problems here and there. Some people get attached and want to mix things up, that's usually the hardest. Doing this kind of thing you _do_ get attached, and sometimes regulars think it's safe to continue this and then try to date. It's problematic and not allowed." There was a hint of caution in her words that she didn't necessarily intend for Regina, though the businesswoman took the soft declarations to heart.

"Right, that also makes sense." Regina couldn't describe how it felt to be held - cradled tenderly even - by the lanky, lovely young woman behind her. Her body subconsciously pressed just a little tighter into Ruby's, starved after so many years of limited contact. "I can see how this could become addictive."

Ruby's fingers played with the smooth skin of the back of Regina's hand. "There's little chemical reactions happening in your body when our skin touches. They've done studies to show how much happier and healthier people are when they cuddle regularly. As humans, we _need_ physical contact for our own emotional well-being."

Regina's velvety laughter made Ruby smile and she ducked her head a little closer to the head in front of her. "What, it's true!"

"Careful Miss Lucas, no need to give me the hard sell." Brown eyes flicked to the clock on the nightstand. "I really need to try sleeping, I have a rather important meeting in the morning."

"Yes, of course Miss Mills," Ruby rebutted in a faux professional voice. "Sleep well," she added warmly before settling even more comfortably against Regina.

Regina's smile lingered until she relaxed into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Regina," the dignified voice projected well down the corridor.

The businesswoman stiffened and turned to face the speaker. "Yes, Mother?"

The older woman drew closer, the severe lines around her mouth softening. "You did an acceptable job with your presentation."

Praise from Cora was scarce, and the declaration that might seem mediocre from others was as close to a glowing response as the older woman could manage.

Regina preened under the words, but kept her professional mask on. "I'm glad you thought so Mother, I spent a lot of time on its preparation."

"Yes, well, I'm pleased you finally seem to be growing into your position here. Perhaps you will be ready to take over from me one day." The corner of Cora's mouth curled up so quickly that Regina nearly missed it.

Cora noticeably straightened and nodded to her daughter before she turned and exited the hallway toward her own office.

A slow, bright smile grew on Regina's face. She allowed it to encompass her face for a short time before returning to work. The meeting had gone off without a hitch, and she'd seen respect in the eyes that had been resentful of her position only a few weeks prior.

She'd had to work her way up the corporate ladder just like everyone else, but there were still many that cried nepotism when she was chosen for promotions. There was an aspect of that of course, but she was destined to take over the company when her mother retired anyway.

Today she'd been able to show that she'd earned her position, and that she wouldn't be an incompetent leader. Relief flooded her system as she reached the privacy of her own work space.

Though Regina had put in hours and hours of preparation like she did every other time she was required to complete a work assignment, this time she'd actually managed to get a great night's sleep. Her mind settled on the quiet, brief morning she'd had with Ruby.

The young woman had declined breakfast, but accepted coffee, and they'd had a small chat about how she'd felt before Ruby had left to give her privacy to prepare for her morning.

For the first time in a long time, Regina felt hopeful. She'd never really wanted this job, but she was good at it. That she'd finally been able to establish her own groove gave her more optimism than she'd allowed herself in a while.

The latest report she'd been ordered to research and present had been rather important, and she knew she'd probably be selected to maintain the steady reports with how well things had gone. In a few months her data collection would be more sufficient and would provide a more well-rounded view. At that point she'd probably be called before the board of directors to share her findings. It could mean big things for the company if she was right.

She bit her lip as she considered what everything meant for her future. She picked up her phone and flicked through her list of dialed calls, selecting a number she'd only called once before.

The line rang a few times before she was greeted with a pleasant voice. "Yes, this is Regina Mills…"

* * *

Ruby hummed to herself as she made her way through the very familiar lobby. One hand rose to greet Will as she signed in, the man offering her a grin.

"How's little Amy?" she questioned as she strode up to the desk.

Will offered her a grin. "Her mom's convinced she's going to take over the world one day with how easily she wraps people around her little finger."

The dark haired woman laughed as he went through the motions of signing her in as a guest. "No surprise there, she's adorable."

"That she is," the security guard confirmed with a wink. He nodded and waved her through. "You're all set. Miss Mills is probably waiting for you."

Ruby offered a lazy salute. "That she is, hate to keep Miss Mills waiting."

Soft laughter followed her all the way to the elevator, and Ruby hummed the song that had been stuck in her head all day as she waited for the elevator to ascend.

The soft ping confirmed that she had arrived on Regina's floor, and she readjusted the bag on her shoulder as she approached the ornate door she'd seen many times over the last few months.

She pressed the button for the doorbell, not surprised when the door was opened only moments later.

"Ruby? Oh, I must have lost track of the time - you must forgive my appearance." The normally elegant woman looked a little disconcerted, though Ruby thought she looked as exceptional as always in her dark slacks and white pressed cotton shirt. Her normally perfect sable locks were a little mussed, and there was a smudge of a pale powdery substance on one cheek.

The taller woman smiled to suppress the laugh at the dazed look in umber eyes. "Have you been baking?" She teased lightly.

Regina's brow furrowed. "How did you know?"

Ruby's smile widened into a full grin as she reached forward to affectionately wipe at Regina's cheek. She held up the hand, amused by the flush on the normally unflappable woman's face.

The petite woman cleared her throat, trying to regain her sense of equilibrium. "As I said earlier, I lost track of the time. I didn't think to look in the mirror."

Green eyes twinkled merrily at her. "I didn't mind." Deciding she'd teased Regina enough, Ruby stepped further into the hallway to stride over to the living room and set her bag down on its usual spot on the couch.

She turned to face Regina, who had finally remembered to close the door. Her hands settled on her hips as she eyed her client for a moment. "You're baking; you're nervous about tomorrow."

Crimson lips parted to protest the statement, but instead Regina found herself nodding along with a sigh. "It's eerie how well you know me, dear."

Ruby's shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "I'd be bad at my job if I was bad at reading people."

Regina offered a noncommittal noise in response, though she tilted her head in agreement. "I've made some apple turnovers, you're welcome to some if you'd like."

"You're obviously trying to ruin my girlish figure," a long pale arm flung up dramatically only to be dropped a second later. "I'm kidding, I totally want a turnover."

Brown eyes did a slow perusal of Ruby. She started at the low red pumps, her eyes working their way up bare legs to admire the way the carmine and black tunic dress draped over Ruby's figure. She raised a brow, letting a hint of a smirk show on her face. "It would take more than a few of my turnovers to ruin your figure."

Ruby swallowed hard at the velvety delivery, forcibly quashing the tingle the words inspired. She paused to suppress her own flirtatious response. "Let's go test that theory," she offered cheerfully instead.

Some time later she sat back with a sigh, placing the small dessert fork down on her plate. "Well, if you totally bomb tomorrow you could always find a job as a cook."

An odd smile grew on Regina's face as her hands played with her mug of tea. "I wanted to be a chef when I was younger, actually."

Grey-green eyes searched her face silently as she finished speaking. "I think you still want to be a chef."

Regina looked up in surprise, her eyes narrowing after a moment. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Ruby's head tilted curiously.

"Reading me so easily," the older woman shook her head in exasperation, though a smile peeked out as she continued to look at Ruby.

"It can't be helped, you'll just have to learn to deal with it." Ruby offered Regina a cheeky grin. "In all seriousness you don't have to be nervous about tomorrow. You're good at what you do, and I know you've probably triple-checked everything by now. You're gonna blow those stuffy old white guys' socks off."

A snort escaped Regina, and Ruby pressed on, hoping to hear a full laugh. She put on a dramatically serious look. "No, no really. They're gonna be like," She straightened up in her seat and raised a hand so she was pointing a finger in the air. "That Regina Mills is one knowledgeable lady. We're stupid if we don't implement her ideas to make the company more efficient. She's also pretty hot, so that helps."

Regina lost it at the last remark, the comical expression on Ruby's face eerily similar to the chairman's normally dour expression. She laughed for a few moments before her mirth evaporated as her nervousness returned.

A thoughtful expression overtook Ruby's face, and she squinted at Regina. "One sec, I can see we're going to require some big guns to get you relaxed tonight."

Before Regina could respond, Ruby had already left the kitchen. She eyed the kitchen entryway warily, wondering what the vibrant woman had in mind.

"Come on Regina!" Ruby called loud enough to be heard from the living room.

Regina blinked in surprise, eyeing the dirty plate and nibbling on her lip as she debated washing it quickly.

"Regiiiinaaaaa!" came Ruby's petulant call. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, deciding she could wash the plate later.

She carefully stood and pushed her chair precisely in to where it belonged at the table. Her heels clicked softly against the stone floor of the kitchen. She arrived in the living area, looking around to understand what was different and not seeing anything out of place.

Ruby's hands were on her hips as she waited, smiling when Regina stopped a few paces away. "Great."

The lanky woman stepped over to the coffee table where she'd rigged her smartphone to a small speaker. She tapped a button and music began to play.

Regina listened intently, a smile blossoming on her face. "I love this song," she admitted absently.

"I thought you might," Ruby stood a little taller, glad she'd guessed correctly. She extended a hand. "Come on."

"Pardon me?" both of Regina's dark brows were high on her head as she looked at the pale hand in surprise.

Ruby's smile widened. She stepped forward to tug on Regina's hand, watching for any resistance as she pulled her in and brought her hand to the shorter woman's waist. "We're going to listen to oldies and dance until you've forgotten whatever it is you're worrying about tomorrow."

The older woman frowned and parted her lips to declare that Ruby knew _exactly_ what had Regina so nervous, when she caught sight of the playful green eyes. She hesitated only a moment before relaxing into the loose embrace. "That might take a while."

As Ruby began to move to the upbeat music she offered Regina a wink. "Well if you're not going to be able to sleep anyway we might as well have fun."

Regina shook her head, smile firmly on her face as she let herself be twirled and spun around her living room to the sounds of 'Little Bitty Pretty One.'

One song bled into another, and it wasn't until another few songs had passed that a slower one came on. Brown eyes were soulful as they looked up into Ruby's eyes. "I love this song," she spoke softly in wonderment.

Ruby swallowed at the look and nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of sad, but so beautiful too." She bit at her cheek and considered that it was probably a good time to take a break when Regina stepped closer. Ruby could feel Regina's head rest on her shoulder and she had to force her heartbeat to calm.

Affection flooded her and she took a breath before she relaxed her body as they swayed slowly to the song. She could hear Regina humming to the music.

She was surprised to hear the low words echoed by Regina's voice, but tucked her head closer so she could hear Regina sing.

"..all I want you to do is just hold me. Hold me. Hold me." The music continued for a moment. "Tighter. Tighter."

Ruby found her arms subconsciously following the instruction of the velvety voice, and as the words continued and the song drew to a close, she was startled to find that she and Regina were completely pressed into one another.

Her pulse picked up, and she quickly pulled back to stop the music.

Regina blinked to rid herself of the daze she'd been in. She'd completely forgotten herself to the music in her companion's warm, comforting arms.

"I think that we're both pretty relaxed now," Ruby spoke in a modulated tone, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

"Yes, I believe so," Regina murmured as she rubbed her hands together contemplatively. "I'm going up to shower, you know where the guest bathroom is."

She flashed Ruby a fake smile and hurriedly ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

Ruby watched her retreat with a worried look, not moving to the guest bedroom until the elegant woman was out of sight.

Some time later they were settled in bed, Ruby in her usual spot behind Regina as she cradled the petite woman.

When Regina eventually fell asleep, Ruby was still awake. She sighed sadly as she ducked her head to press lightly against Regina's hair. Something had shifted a little tonight, and it made Ruby depressed.

After tonight, she wouldn't be able to do this for Regina any more.

* * *

Regina's gaze was predatory as she looked around at the board members' faces. Most looked impressed save for the normally dour chairman, but she could see an interested gleam in his eye.

"Very well Miss Mills," his accented voice intoned solemnly. "The board will need time to pore more carefully over your data, but if all is as it appears it would seem we'll have some very happy shareholders next quarter once we've implemented your ideas."

She offered a single nod, not surprised when her mother's pleased voice chimed in.

"I'm glad you've seen the potential here Chairman Gold," Cora offered in an even tone. Her eyes glinted dangerously at the man a moment before a genuine smile grew on her face.

"Oh of course dearie, it would appear your daughter is as proficient as you are. Perhaps even more so," he offered back slyly, his eyes hoping for some flicker of emotion on her face.

Instead Cora offered him an amiable smile. "I'm very proud of my daughter as well."

Regina smiled and let their voices drift in and out of her consciousness, knowing that she didn't really have to pay too close attention to the conversation from here on out.

She was ebullient as she left the meeting, and she dialed a familiar number on her personal phone. "Yes, Regina Mills. I was calling to-"

Her bright words stalled as the apologetic voice on the other end of the line interrupted her. The smile that had been on her face dropped. The voice continued, though she didn't pay much attention. "No, that's fine thank you. I won't be needing anyone else's services."

The words were wooden and she ended the call with a harsh press of a button. She stared down at her phone, angry when she felt the sting of tears.

Ruby had told the office that she had decided to discontinue her services for Regina. That was it, after months of having the young woman as a steady source of comfort, now that option was just...gone.

She'd thought this morning had been a little different, but she had thought it was for the better. Ruby had actually agreed to breakfast for once. She'd seemed a little anxious, but Regina had thought that had been because breakfast was probably against In Touch's company policy.

It was only now that she understood it had been a goodbye. She scolded herself for caring so much. It was obvious that the tentative, odd companionship had just been part of Ruby's services. She obviously hadn't felt the growing friendship between them, or whatever else Regina had let herself falsely believe.

Her breath caught, and her eyes slid shut. The dancing. Ruby had probably figured out that Regina's feelings had grown rather...complex. Her hands clenched and she allowed herself only the tiniest moments of mourning.

Fine. She didn't need Ruby or In Touch. She'd done just fine on her own, and the last few months had obviously some kind of fluke or loss of sanity. The next few months would be stressful, but less so than the previous. The data collection and research had been more out of her comfort zone. Implementing her ideas was more her speed.

She buried all recollections of green eyes and the wide smile Ruby always greeted her with as she turned her mind resolutely toward work.

* * *

Another week passed, and Regina had done her best to shove all thoughts of long arms and warm nights as far from her thoughts as possible. It had proven more difficult than she liked to admit.

Regina was glad that she'd never told anyone about Ruby or her services. At least her embarrassment was private. Her teeth ground when she realized she'd failed at not thinking about Ruby _again_. She winced as she applied the back end of her earring with more force than necessary, instantly easing the metal piece back to relieve the sharp pinching sensation.

She took a calming breath to look at herself in the mirror. Today was Valentine's Day, and though she tended to avoid the questionable holiday, she'd found herself unable to fathom the thought of sitting alone and trying not to think of - she refused to even think her name.

She calmly absorbed the reflection in the mirror. She'd taken great care in her hair and makeup, and she was confident that she looked incredible. Her makeup was softer than usual, her hair up in an elaborate knot with strategic locks framing her face.

Her date would no doubt appreciate the effort, but she found the thought didn't make her happy. She sighed and halfheartedly dropped her hands to her lap to smooth out the peach fabric clinging to her thighs. A delicate silver vine pattern traced the single strap over her left shoulder. She'd bought the dress on an impulse some months ago, but hadn't worn it until today.

She stood and stepped into the heels that matched the dress. Her date wasn't until some time later, but she didn't want to stay home longer than she had to. A day out on the town before her dinner with Eric seemed far more appealing.

It was with some surprise that she heard the doorbell ring. She flicked her wrist to check the time on her slender watch. She frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone, and Will would have alerted her if she had a package or a visitor.

Her heels clicked sharply against wood as she approached the security panel near the door. Her heartbeat accelerated when the camera revealed a nervous looking Ruby, and anger brewed as swiftly as the excitement. She shuttered her expression and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"You must have the wrong place, dear. Surely Will wouldn't risk his job by sending you up without my approval." Regina's eyes and voice were cold and hard as she regarded Ruby.

Ruby's lips had parted in surprise at her first look at Regina, and her head ducked down to nervously tuck into the pockets of her black jeans. "No, I uh...I might have told him that you must have forgotten the appointment. Don't take it out on him."

Regina's jaw worked. "Well, you risked his job for nothing," she recited dispassionately before she began to swing the door closed.

"Wait, Regina! Please, just give me two minutes. Please!" The lanky woman's heart was beating so fast she was afraid she was going to have a heart attack. "I screwed up, okay?"

The door remained unmoving, even as Regina silently scolded herself for even hesitating. "Two minutes, Miss Lucas," she relayed dispassionately.

The dark head nodded, wavy hair loose and tumbling around like always. The familiar sight warmed Regina more than she cared to admit.

"Regina, I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to talk to you sooner, but In Touch can't give me your phone number even if I know where you live. It's a privacy thing. I...had to quit."

Regina blinked in surprise, and she found herself softening. "You quit?"

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed, hopeful when Regina opened the door wider for her in silent invitation.

"What happened, I thought you loved your job?" the concern in Regina's voice made Ruby smile.

She ducked her head to hide it. "It's complicated and I had to find another job and handle some fall out with regular clients or I would have come by sooner to speak with you. I mean, it's obvious you have plans and I'm totally interrupting them, and I know my two minutes are almost up so maybe I should just-" Ruby's nervous stuttering faltered when Regina interrupted.

"Ruby Lucas, don't you dare try to leave right now." Regina stepped up to her and laid a hand low on Ruby's back to lead her to the couch. She gently pushed until the younger woman was sitting. She hesitated only briefly before she sat next to her.

She cleared her throat. "When I called, they told me that you'd requested not to see me any more."

"Yeah, that's right," Ruby admitted with a wince.

Regina's breath caught, she'd been certain it was a misunderstanding. Her jaw firmed again as she moved to stand, but Ruby darted a hand out to catch hers before she could.

"Regina," Ruby began, "I told you it's easy to get attached in my line of work."

"Yes," Regina admitted through stiff lips. Butterflies were fluttering anxiously in her stomach. She was confused by the combination of Ruby's rejection and the warm contact of their hands laced together.

Ruby let her thumb rub the back of Regina's hand, hopeful when Regina didn't immediately pull away. "Regina, I think I might have fallen in love with you."

Regina's head jerked to face Ruby, the sad smile on the younger woman's face causing an ache in her chest. The familiar grey-green eyes glistened as the silence lingered, and Ruby cleared her throat before continuing.

"I didn't want things to get uncomfortable, and I wanted to talk to you before I removed you from my my clients list but I chickened out. Then I panicked when I realized that In Touch wouldn't even allow me to be friends with you, and I realized that even if that's all that could happen, I wanted that so much. You're so...god amazing doesn't even begin to cover it and I should know better," she railed at herself in her mind, letting her words trail off. This had probably been a mistake.

"I...will you please say something? Is there...could there be any possibility of us being friends outside of my job?" Ruby felt dizzy as she held her breath waiting for Regina to respond.

The elegant woman shot her an apologetic look. "Ruby, I…"

Ruby's eyes fell to her lap, unable to look into brown eyes as her small hope was shattered. She tugged half-heartedly at their linked hands to retrieve her hand.

Regina rolled her eyes and held onto her hand tighter and leaned forward, pulling at the the long limb suddenly so Ruby was jerked forward unexpectedly.

Green eyes darted to her face just a moment before their lips met for the first time.

All the negative feelings Ruby had experienced washed away as her body drew closer to Regina's. Their first kiss morphed into a series of delicate exchanges, their lips only pulling apart to hungrily ease oxygen into their lungs.

She moaned when Regina sucked lightly at her lower lip, and she pulled away a moment later. "Is this real? 'Cause I'm kind of dizzy and fairly certain I must be dreaming."

Umber eyes glinted playfully at her a moment before Regina nipped sharply at her upper lip.

She yelped, more surprised than in pain.

"Does that answer your question?" Regina smirked, a single eyebrow was raised to accompany the question.

Ruby smiled and leaned in for another kiss, humming.

Regina gave her an affectionate look as she pulled away. "I suppose I should call and cancel my date."

"Date?" Ruby squeaked out in surprise. "You're dating someone?"

"It would have been my first date with him," Regina brought a hand up to cup Ruby's cheek. "I didn't really want to go out with him anyway, I was just trying not to think about you too much."

The breath Ruby blew out was relieved, and she offered Regina a half smile. "I should have known coming on Valentine's Day would be a tricky bet, especially since you're just so...incredible."

A blush tinged Regina's cheeks. She'd been complimented many times throughout her life, but when Ruby spoke so earnestly, with such depth in her distracting eyes, Regina felt the emotion behind the sentiment keenly.

"Will you join me this evening for a date?" she inquired formally out of nervousness.

An impish gleam appeared in Ruby's eyes. "Why wait?" She stood brought Regina with her by the hand, pulling the surprised woman up and right into her long arms.

She started to sway, a large grin on her face.

Regina chuckled in amusement and shook her head. "Ruby, there's no music."

Ruby's eyes remained on her face, unflinching. Regina was lost in the adoration the young woman projected. "Yes there is, can't you hear it?"

Wonder softened the brown eyes. "Yes," Regina murmured and tucked her head to rest on Ruby's strong shoulder.

The familiar scent and embrace flooded her with a riot of emotions. Contentment and joy won out, and she nudged her face tighter into Ruby's neck.

"I think I love you too," she murmured with a hidden smile. Ruby's arms squeezed her just a little tighter.

"Good," Ruby whispered into the softness of her hair. Regina felt Ruby's lips curl up into a smile against her temple, and for once in a long time she felt like the future was full of endless possibilities.

They continued dancing, their bodies in perfect sync despite the lack of audible music.


End file.
